


And the Moral of The Story...

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Date, Dont mess up Irish and Scots, Kylo is being shitty to Hux, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: After Armitage Hux lost a bet to Phasma, he has to go through several Blind Dates. So far he has gotten away with just being a shitty person, but then Phasma sets him up with another, even shittier person. But they have more in common than just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol, i actually wanted it to be a lot longer. Maybe put some smut into it. Tell me if you'd want to read some smut!

   "Sir? There's a blocked appointment for 5 today..."

   "Yes, I am fully aware of that, I have a … personal meeting." Armitage looked up at his assistant. She looked nervous, just like every other damn day. Maybe it was just a constant state of being for her, but it low-key enraged Armitage beyond anything.

   "Okay." She said and stepped back out of his office.

With a quick glance Armitage confirmed his previous knowledge that the meeting with his boss was still at 2 today and then went through his paperwork again. No hurry and no worry. He grit his teeth, unable to concentrate on the reports lying on his desk.

The Blind Date was bugging him more than he dared to admit. Why Phasma had set it up in the middle of the day and week, was a mystery to Armitage, but he despised her for it. But the bet was on and until now he had avoided any kind of positive impact on his previous Blind Dates.

Phasma had set him up with a literature professor, a marine biologist, two sportsfreak from her gym and one of her old work friends. After the sixth, the whole mess would be over and Armitage would be able to refocus on his single life and his cats at home.

With a sigh, Armitage stood up and walked to the window, to calm himself a bit. The Irish sky was a beautifully dull grey today and Armitage was glad it was such a shitty, wet weather because it meant that the weather was just as unwilling to be nice today as himself. 

Damn Phasma and damn the alcohol he had drunk that night. It took a lot for him so get really shitfaced, but Phasma knew just how much it needed and when he'd take bets with terrible odds for himself. With a sigh he returned to his table and took his tea mug in hands. The milky tea was smelling strong of ginger and he just inhaled the smell for a few seconds before he took a sip.

Then he went back to work, mind completely focused on the reports. Fuck Phasma and especially the Blind Dates.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When Armitage entered the coffee shop, he noticed the man sitting in the back. He fit Phasma's description. Tall, brown hair, leather jacket.

   "Hello." Armitage courtly. "I am Armitage Hux." He sat down across from the man, who was occupied with his phone.

   "Hey there." The man's voice was dark. "You're Phasma's victim?"

   "Yes." Armitage put his coat, scarf and beanie aside.

   "Idiot."

   "Excuse me?"

Armitage's voice turned sharp, edging on a full out hiss. The other man lifted his eyes off the phone. His dark brown eyes swallowed Armitage's piercing stare like a moor someone's dead body.

   "You drank with her and then bet you could dance Waltz with her, without messing up the steps. Phasma never gets drunk."

   "Excuse me...Kylo Ren...But I am Irish, whatever you need to get shit faced will barely help to get me tipsy." Armitage was happy he could remember the other's name. "Also...I know Phasma longer than you might think."

   "You're Irish? I was opting for Scottish with that accent."

Never in his life Armitage was so offended. Scottish, the nerve this man had.

    "No, this is too much. I am not insulted like this!"

   "Insulted? Why're you insulted?"

   "Because I am not Scottish and that you thought I was...No. You don’t tell a Scotsman they're Irish and you don’t tell an Irish they're Scottish without insulting, not only them, but their whole family!" Armitage said and crossed his arms.

   "Why's that so?" Kylo asked, seeming honestly interested.

   "Because we don’t like anyone from the UK, but especially the Scots!"

   "You two want to continue bickering or do you want to bloody order?" The waitress stood next to their table, her green eyes piercing from between her dark rimmed eyes. She gave them a lazy smirk from her deep red lips.

   "Are all servers rude like you." Kylo asked her.

   "Nah." She said confidently. "Maz is even better than me. I'm Rey by the way."

   "A cup of your Earl Grey please, with milk and honey."

   "Got it. What does Sir Grumpy want?"

   "Coffee, black bitch."

Rey only replied in sticking her tongue out and walking off. Her messy hair, hung all over her shoulder, flowers woven into it.

   "Did she just trick us into staying longer and actually ordering something?" Armitage asked as he watched her leave.

   "Yes. That's next level shit." Kylo sighed. "Well, just to make this the least bit awkward, what about small talk?"

   "Ugh, fine." Armitage said. "I'm the CEO of First Order."

   "The hell? The First Order? With Willhuff Tarkin as the owner?" Kylo nearly fell out of his chair.

   "Yes." Armitage was a bit smug that he had been able to impress Kylo.

   "So... you're a lawyer?"

   "Yes, for international law, mainly. My degree for Ireland is kind of useless in the US." Armitage glanced into Kylo's eyes.

   "I'm studying law actually." Kylo confessed.

   "Really?" Armitage arched his eyebrows.

   "Yeah, I was in the Marines and then I decided to study." Kylo shrugged, as if serving in the military was nothing to be proud of.

   "Weird career choice, but things like that happen."

   "I...I don’t want to make this weird or anything, but I've tried since a while to get an internship at FO, but I've never gotten a reply." Kylo wrung his hands a bit and spoke mainly to the table.

   "Not even a no?" Armitage reached for the phone. "Let me check that."

As he dialed the number of Laul Tarkin, human resources manager, he watched Kylo's eyes never leave his hand, where the phone laid.

   _"Tarking, human resource manager."_ Her voice came from the speakers.

   "It's Tag. I have a quick question. Do you have any letters of application of a Ren, Kylo?"

   _"Damn it Tag! I was about to clock out. But I'll ask my assistant."_ Laul huffed and Armitage felt a little guilty. A classic piece started playing and Kylo looked up at Armitage.

   "Thanks, why are you doing this?"

   "Because my company stands for equal chances for everyone and I don't like to hear that the system doesn’t work." Armitage said.

  _"Tag? I have several of them. Thanisson said he didn’t seem fit to reply them, because the résumé doesn't fit the internship and the company. Plus he said something about photos that look like mugshots."_ Laul sounded angry.

   "Damn Thanisson. We need to think about something with that guy. Have you looked at the application?"

   _"No, but I will tomorrow, first thing in the morning okay?"_ Laul sighed. _"Seriously Tag, you are the reason for the grey hairs on my head."_

   "Don’t be overdramatic, Laul. Have a nice evening."

   _"You too Tag!"_ The line went dead. 

   "Tag?" Kylo asked, when Rey came with the drinks.

   "You two get along better?" Rey asked cheekily

   "Shut up." Kylo said

Rey only laughed and winked at them before she left.

   "Yes, it's my childhood nickname. Phasma, Laul and I went to the same private school in Ireland."

   "Ah, there you know them from. And you work at FO because of your connections?" Kylo took a sip of his coffee.

   "Partly yes. Willhuff is my godfather and my role model. I worked for Empire a while, a law consulting firm in London, but after Orson Krennic's son refused to take over, Krennic shut down the firm and I moved here to Orlando. Laul offered me the post of CEO and her father agreed, so here I am." Armitage took his teabag out of the water and poured milk in.

   "But isn't Laul Tarkin nearly 50? How could you have gone to the same school as her?"

   "The private school we went to was the Vader Academy. It's a school with an University close by, the Skywalker University." Armitage sighed and stirred his tea. "It's pretty elitist and everything, I never liked it there."

   "The Skywalker University. Amazing, isnt it super hard to get the acceptance letter to this uni?" Kylo was clearly fascinated.

   "Yes. But if you've studied at Vader Academy, it's easier, much easier."

   "I'm dead jealous." Kylo said without shame.

   "Thanks." Armitage grinned, smug like a cat.

Maybe this time he'd actually make and effort and try to get second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a wonderful 16th of Christmas!


End file.
